Su Peliroja
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Nami los adora a todos por igual y ellos a ella. Asi que ella es la peliroja del Merry, la peliroja de los Mugiwara, su peliroja


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Lemon, casi mi primer Fic si no fuera por La princesa pirata. Esta idea nacio al ver esa complicidad entre ellos y debo admitir, mi mente trabaja XXX con todo XD. Asi que espero q les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Osa-Sensei. Simplemente la historia subida de tono es lo que pertenece.

* * *

No solo la luz del sol que se colaba por mi ventana fue la responsable de despertarme, sino que también los gritos de mi capitán pidiendo por su desayuno.

Hasta que me removí incomoda en la cama sentí que aún tenía el miembro de Sanji-kun dentro mío, además de un brazo sobre mi cintura desde mi espalda. Los únicos días que Sanji-kun no se levantaba temprano era cuando la noche anterior había estado conmigo.

Al mirarlo recordé la noche anterior. La manera en que llegaba a mi habitación con un postre después de la cena con todos, la amena platica que habíamos mantenido y que estaba llena de elogios para mi persona, que entre sonrisas coquetas de los dos empezaban las caricias. Con el siempre parecía que era nuestra primera vez, siendo tan atento y cariñoso con migo.

Su manera de llenarme de caricias y el cómo lentamente me desvestía hasta tenerme completamente desnuda bajo el me enloquecía. Era una regla no escrita que el solo tenía de que hasta que yo no gritara mi primer orgasmo dado por él, no se quitaba una sola prenda de ropa. Pocas veces son las que él me deja devolverme el favor y ayer fue una de esas. Aún recuerdo perfectamente sus gruñidos mientras devora su miembro y como me alejaba delicadamente de el para no terminar. Con Sanji-kun siempre era la postura del misionero, pero es tan habilidoso que siempre que nos acostamos, me hace sentir como una princesa y el trata de no terminar sin antes haberme dado un orgasmo con el dentro mío.

Otro grito de mi capitán llamando a mi puerta me regreso a la mañana. Me separe lentamente de Sanji-kun y le daba pequeños besos para que despertara, aunque siempre dice que se despierta cuando ya no estoy con él. Sanji-kun abre sus hermosos ojos azules y me miran con esa mirada de bobo enamorado.

-Hora de levantarse Sanji-kun. –Le digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejía, escuchando de fondo como los demás intentan detener a Luffy de que hunda el Merry de la desesperación.

Estaba podando mis mandarinos después del desayuno cuando sentí una mano en mi pecho derecho y otra en mi cadera que rápidamente hacia un viaje recorriendo mi muslo y después aventurándose dentro de mi falda. Claro, podía notar perfectamente la firme erección que se restregaba sugerente en mi trasero.

-Nami. –Ese pequeño susurro que parecía más un ronroneo en mi oreja no podía ser otro que Luffy buscando una mandarina de postre. Y no me refiero a la fruta.

Mis pobres mandarinos fueron los testigos de cómo me arrodillaba para darle una buena mamada a mi capitán, de cómo este agarraba mi cabello y me marcaba el ritmo que él quería. Sabía que a Luffy lo volvía loco que me metiera su miembro y deteniéndolo con mis labios, jalara para estirarlo. Luffy me avisa que se correrá sujetándome la cabeza y reteniéndome lo más cerca que mi garganta permite, provocando que su semen caiga directamente en mi garganta. Y yo adoro la sensación de que me estuviera forzando.

Usopp era más tímido, el me buscaba cuando yo estaba haciendo mis mapas. Sabía que era el único al que no molía a golpes por interrumpirme, por una simple y sencilla razón, no era el único que se me tiraba a buscar sexo siempre.

Esta tarde escuche como se abría y se cerraba lentamente la puerta. Yo no pregunte quien era, pero supe que era el cuándo unas tímidas manos empezaron un lento masaje en mis hombros tensos y sutiles besos en mi oreja izquierda me hicieron estremecer. Yo estaba aún trabajando en mis mapas. Usopp suele entrar, dar alguna muestra de cariño y después irse si yo no le respondo. Pero hoy sus manos empezaron a bajar para abrazarme desde atrás y sus labios se movían magistralmente en mi cuello. Era su manera sutil de pedirme sexo sin ser su noche.

Y yo no podía resistirme a esas manos sobre mi cuerpo, que si me concentraba, siempre mantenían un sutil temblor, no importa cuántas veces le deje tocarme con ellas. Me levante de mi silla y lo empuje para que cayera sentado en ella. Y en dos movimientos, ambos estábamos sin ropa y el con una erección más que listo. Sin muchos preliminares, me senté en sus piernas y me deslice suavemente sobre él.

Usopp era muy tímido en la cama, incluso ahora que tiene sus manos en mi desnuda cintura y su miembro entrando en mí, tiene un furioso sonrojo en sus mejías y yo no puedo hacer más que besarle esas mejías rojas mientras el mueve más fuerte su cadera para entrar más hondo en mí y los gemidos de ambos se vuelven más fuertes. Sus manos viajan a mi clítoris, y no masajea fuerte pero lento y con eso grito mi primer orgasmo, poco después el me sigue al cielo.

Aun con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el dentro de mí, nos abrazamos y recuesto mi cabeza en su clavícula. Por esto también adoro que Usopp me busque cuando no es su noche, es el único que se acurruca con migo al terminar, una sola ronda. Una de sus manos me acaricia el cabello mientras la otro acaricia mimosamente mi muslo derecho. Y yo sonrió un poco con modorra cuando besa un poco mi frente.

Me estaba peinando ya en la noche después de haber cenado con mis chicos, donde Luffy y Sanji-kun se pelearon por quien me tenía en sus piernas mientras comíamos. Yo me decidí por Usopp y así se terminó la pelea. Esta noche era de Zoro, siempre viene el cuándo la noche anterior fuera de Sanji-kun. Algo así de una rivalidad de quien era mejor en la cama.

Testosterona.

Ya había terminado cuando escucho como se abre la puerta y me volteo a ver. Mi corazón se acelera un poco cuando contemplo a Capitán y segundo al mando entrar a mi habitación. Así que hoy tenían ganas de compartir.

Zoro solo venía con unos pantalones de pijama y Luffy con sus típicas pesqueras. En ambos se podía adivinar la erección en proceso, que empezó a levantarse más al verme como los estaba esperando, simplemente en lencería. Mi ropa suele quedar destrozada cuando viene Zoro, por lo que le ahorro trabajo.

Zoro camina hacia mi cama y se sienta ya quitándose los pantalones y pateándolos lejos. Me sonríe y se señala su creciente erección. Yo entiendo su pedido y camino donde el, para arrodíllame y empezar a dar tímidos lengüetazos en su miembro. Para mientras Luffy me toma de mi cadera y la sube, dejándome en cuatro, con mi culo en pompa. Y sin preparación o algo para mojarme, mete su miembro en mi vagina hasta el fondo. Yo suelto un grito de dolor pero de placer también. Luffy es directo. Gracias a Kami, después de la cena estaba un poco mojada con las caricias de Usopp o eso enserio hubiera dolido. Luffy inmediatamente empieza empieza con un bombeo fuerte y rápido y yo solo me meto el miembro de Zoro en la boca y marcar el mismo ritmo que marca Luffy tras mío.

La habitación se llena de los gruñidos y jadeos de ambos, ya que mis gemidos son ahogados por el trozo de carne que devoro con gula. Algo que ninguno sabe que es que lo que más me pone a tono es escucharlos a ellos jadear por mí. Saber que mi cuerpo los satisface me vuelve loca a mí.

Cuando siento las manos de Zoro desabrochar mi bra y empezar a amasar mis pechos, entiendo lo que quiere. Me saco su miembro de la boca y acunando mis pechos en mis manos, atrapo su miembro entre ellos. Zoro es de pocas palabras dentro y fuera de la cama. Y como el a la par de Luffy fue el primero con los que me empecé a acostar, se perfectamente cuando algo quiere con unas pocas acciones.

Luffy a empezado a darme fuertes golpes en mi trasero cuando vio que mi boca quedaba libre. Sé que Luffy nos quiere por igual y nos protegería de lo que sea, pero le pone el escucharme dar grititos de dolor. Solo si los provoca el, los otros incluso tienen prohibido hacerme daño. Así que con cada nalgada yo suelto un exagerado grito y siento palpitar a Luffy dentro mío con cada uno de ellos.

Cuando Zoro me toma del cabello rudamente mirando a Luffy, entiendo porque vienen juntos. Esta noche mi garganta dolerá de tanto gritos que daré. Y yo quiero gritar.

Por lo que empiezo a removerme para soltarme. Los chicos dejan lo que hacen para que me mueva y levantarme. A pesar que son unos brutos, nunca hacen algo que yo no quiera y si yo me muevo, me dejan. Les sonrió tranquilizadoramente y me volteo a ver a Luffy. Su brazos rápidamente me sostienen cuando yo le abrazo y me cuelgo de el cual koala y dejo que su miembro se deslice dentro mío. Veo como Zoro sonríe captando mi idea y se levanta de la cama. Me da una nalgada y me susurra en el oído que soy una viciosa. Yo solo jadeo que se apure. Toma los cachetes de mi culo y los abre para dejar al descubierto mi entrada trasera, esa que solo Luffy y él tiene derecho a profanar. Alinea su miembro con mi ano y entra fácilmente pero despacio. Suelto un gritito agudo en la oreja de Luffy y el me sostiene más fuerte.

Los dos se mueven simultáneamente, mientras uno entra, otro sale y así, haciendo que salgan gemidos y casi gritos de mi garganta. Luffy me tiene fuertemente sostenida por la cadera, pero noto como mueve los dedos buscando darme una caricia. Zoro vuelve a tomar mis pechos y a amasarlos rudamente, pero los besos que le da a mi espalda son tiernos.

Yo siento cerca mi orgasmo y lo que lo detona es sentir como ellos ya no entran en mí simultáneamente, sino al mismo tiempo. Grito el nombre de ambos. Ellos siguen en lo suyo, sin darme un segundo de descanso y se pueden seguir así hasta mucho tiempo.

Mientras uno gruñe mi nombre y el otro lo jadea, recuerdo cuando acepte ser parte de esta tripulación a la par de ellos. Nuestra primera vez en la cama fue así, los tres juntos y como con la llegada de Usopp le dimos la bienvenida en la cama. Pero el día que nunca olvidare es la noche después de dejar Cocoyashi, estaba tan agradecida con ellos cuatro por salvar la villa y sobre todo, por salvarme a mí, que no dije nada cuando después del festejo de tener al fin un cocinero y de vuelta a su navegante, los cuatro me encerraron en mi habitación y me hicieron gritar hasta el amanecer.

Esa noche ninguno dijo mi nombre, todos me dijeron peliroja. Algunos incluso dijeron nuestra peliroja. Desde entonces soy la peliroja de los muwigara. Y saben qué, lo adoro. Adoro ser su peliroja.


End file.
